You'll see, it's not just a dream now
by anxious as an ocen in a storm
Summary: Here's a love story (or maybe a love triangle?) between the famous presenters of the MTV show Catfish and a common girl (who I associate to me). A first-person story told by the two main protagonist (though I'm not sure if it might come a third one?). Enjoy!


Late afternoon – I bet it was almost four o'clock – and still seeking for some clues about that strange dude who pretended to be a wealthy businessman: we never found such a difficult case as this one, yet Nev couldn't help but being hopeful, his chestnut brown eyes didn't want to move away from the screen of his laptop.

"You should have some rest Nev. It's been a while since you're up to find more about that guy." He was tired of it and I, as well, was worn out from all those futile researches about a man who didn't seem to be approachable in any way. Maybe it was because we were on the wrong path, or maybe it was him that was way more smarter than us –we will never know. Besides, Nev didn't seem to want to give up on that mystery man that easily, _it's my duty to find more about this dude_, he would likely said, but I guessed wrong this time and he came out with a different statement.

"You know Max, perhaps I mistook few things while I was checking his profile on Facebook."

I could sense the deep displeasure leaking from his words as his fingers quickly tapped on the keyboard, on the upper slot that word appeared once again, _Facebook_, the reign of no one and landfill of every kind of persons. Still a bit concerned as well about the case, I didn't turn off my camera and proceeded with filming while Nev made some further researches in the website, till, a sudden profile got my whole attention, a female profile, a complete stranger, yet she got something that made my heart skipped for a moment.

"Wait a second!" my hand rushed on his hands, stopping as he was already tapping another name in the search box.

"What is it Max?" said Nev impatiently.

"I just have –a feeling."

I lied. I lied unashamedly: I didn't think that stranger was in any way related to our case, yet it was just me that got truly amazed by that fleeting smile of hers, such a small crease that tugged her lips in a lovely way that I couldn't even describe myself why I felt so nervous and merry to observe it. I needed to know more about that girl, I really demanded nothing more but to contact her and talk to her – just a selfish thought, I perfectly knew it, but there was nothing wrong if I wanted to know a perfect stranger just because you got a stunning impression just looking at their picture, right?

"And I think we should contact her on Facebook." I concluded, my hand was still resting on his by the moment he suddenly spoke.

"And on which theories you base your idea?" he was reluctant, not really convinced about that impression of mine.

He had me over a barrel right now. I wasn't sure about what to say, yet I couldn't really renounce to her and with a swift look over her profile page, I immediately noticed something that would get me out of troubles.

"Look here." with my free hand, I reached for the screen of the laptop, index finger pointing at the friend list. "She has some mutual friends with him!"

As Nev quietly listened to me, his brownish eyes slowly shifted from me to the screen, staring with perplexity at the section that I was pointing out –a really fluke, indeed. Without saying a word, he just hummed, his hand under his chin as to support his entire head, eyes analyzing the whole profile with discretion. Few moments and he turned toward me again, a brief nod as to show me we needed to contact that stranger for the sake of the case.

"Her name is..Brielle. Such a cute name, ha."

Nev loved to make fun of strangers' names, most of the time, but this wasn't the case. He seemed really genuine when he said it –don't tell me he got a liking for her as well? Well, whatever he felt, few seconds were enough for him to start tapping on the keyboard, now and then he asked me if it was good to write this word or another word.

'_Dear Brielle,_

_I'm Nev from the MTV show Catfish and I would like to know something from you: I'm here in NYC with Martha and I'm trying to get some information about a rich boy who she claims to be her boyfriend. His name is Hugh and apparently you two share some mutual friends, so if you decide to help us investigating about this man, we really appreciate it. _

_Nev'_

"How does it sound?"

"It's perfect. Now we just have to wait for her to reply I guess." I pointed out, eyes following the mouse pointer as Nev clicked on the 'send button', I could feel my heart skip for a moment as he lastly sent it. A rather strange feel, but I couldn't help but feeling this way.

"Let's take a break now –one hour sounds legit, isn't it?"

"Yeah, you really need some rest Nev." I insisted, he clearly was worn out, his weary visage talked on his place.

"You too buddy."

—

One hour passed pretty quickly – more than I actually thought at least – and as soon as I took back my camera in my hands, Nev opened his laptop to find that Brielle, that girl, has finally and already replied to our message. A bit of cliff-hanger, and Nev eventually open his message box, a serious voice leaked from his lips as he began reading the content of the message.

'_Dear Nev,_

_I know the program –and I'm actually a big fan of the series. Anyhow, I'm not sure how I might help you getting at the end of this case, but if there's something that I can do to help you, please let me know, I'll be willful to do whatever I can! _

_In case you want to contact me, here's some of my contacts;_

_Mobile phone; xxx – xxxxxxx_

_Mail; _

_Skype; xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Brielle'_

A pretty neat message, her interest in helping us seems even authentic, no matter if she was a complete stranger –she got something special, I could sense it.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

I know the drill, and when Nev looked at me that way, I perfectly knew what we were going to do.

"Yeah. Let's call her."


End file.
